Fairy Tail: Kings and Wizards
by Kevinboy1008
Summary: *I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND THE WORLD OF FIORE, I ONLY OWN MY OCS* AU, set in a time where Fairy Tail are a Guild of history and has recently emerged back into the Guild ranks A special Festival that occurs once every ten years is held in Oak Town, providing a week of festival entertainment and a Tournament for Wizard of all shapes and sizes to join. OCs and accept Characters.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail: - Kings and Wizards

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and it's world. I only own the OCs in this Story**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _"Hello everyone! Kevinboy1008 here and thank you for taking your time out to read my work! This is my first Fanfiction, filled with OCs and exciting twists to come :D I will also be accepting OCs from readers and will only accepted them through PM. With not much else to say, enjoy and please leave a review ^^_

Prologue

 _ **"Oak Town, a place full of history and intrigue in the very stones that paves the very path of the Town. The city streets from the gate to the castle was busy and bustling with life. The rays of the sun beamed and the birds chirped with open wings carried by the breeze. While the folks of Oak Town were preparing for an upcoming Summer Festival, one could only wonder what fate and it's many twists has in store..."**_

The Market street was busy indeed, vendors of all kinds and specialties lined themselves up from the top to the bottom of the street. Merchants selling the finest clothing, the most exotic and traditional of foods and many more pleaded their bargains in hearty voices. On girl in particular, ebony hair swaying above the shoulders, striking blue eyes and a pale complexion mingled within the slow-moving crowd. Her stride was slow, tranquil and savouring while eyes glared idly into the abyss of her own little world. At this moment in time, a world where her stomach grumbled and the pockets of those around her jingled. Taunting as the sound was, Hira remained composed, void of any specific expression and hand clenching tighter to the Teddy Bear that swayed gently to the idle arms that hung either side of her.

 _"I learnt a new song Bjorn."_

The female chimed in what she'd consider an upbeat tone, getting no response from the bear and coming to a sudden halt with head turning to the open space by a small courtyard with a fountain in the center.

 _"Perfect."_

Venue decided, Hira dropped her bag next to the stone fountain, bear right next to it and hands burying inside the main pocket. She was silent, a light knit tensing up between her brow with a low growl of annoyance and armd moving alittle faster in desperation. That suddenly changed when hands clenched around a rectangular box, eyes widening and relief breezing in a exhale from tensed lungs. While the merchants and citizens haggled at their stands, Hira had opened the box to pull out a wooden flute. The very sight of the Ryuteki brought a small smile to her features, holding it gently in one hand while the other returned to the bag and pulled out a hat clearly too big for her head. This wasn't going to be worn however, instead it would be filled with the loose change in her pocket and placed it a few feet infront of her. With a final look to the her crowd, the ones that were either busy shopping or simply ignoring her set up as they walked on, Hira took a deep but quiet breath while raising the Ryuteki to her lips and closing her eyes while pressing her lips to blow the first note.

 _'Haggler's Tune.'_

The flute's etchings began lighting up, the jolly song was speedy from the start, a twinkle of a sound that gave civilians a sudden urge of charity and the merchants overwhelming generosity. The man selling spices and exotic sauces in all different sized vials had cleared half a box after insisting the happy shopper had struck a bargain, a mother filled her three kids with cotton candy and ice cream while the old man pushing the cart laughed heartily with a handful of jewels. Such kindness was good, but Hira wasn't doing it for them and of course, they weren't the only ones getting attention. As people walked past, eyes would stare with a smile edging on and hands digging into their pockets for change. One by one, two by two and suddenly the wide hat wasn't so empty as it first started. With the hat starting to overflow, a little girl dragged her mother close for her to give change while she broke free from her hand and stepped closer to the teddy. Crouching down with curious hues, the strawberry scent hit her nose and the void eyes of the Teddy glowed a deep red faintly before dimming out again. The mother, clearly edgy about the whole ordeal, took her daughter by the hand and mingled once again into the crowd. Hira was oblivious to the man that stepped through everyone and stood right infront of the hat.

 **"Ohohokokkokok, she's pretty neat isn't she Shanti?~"**

"Pretty neat? I'd say she's a natural.~"

One wrong note broke the spell, the light on the flute dying out while the shoppers and traders once again returned to haggling and mild confusion at their shortage of stock. Hira opened her eyes, the ominous tones that snickered their remarks in hushed tones echoing in her ear and slowly looking up at the male. Aside from the jet black wild hair, fine tailored clothing consisting of black and red with matching boots, Hira focus more of the set of skulls that hid themselves beneath the long cloak he wore. Two sets of blue flames resting in their eye sockets glared and floating jaws staying in place and leaving the girl to wonder where their ghastly voices come from. Lowering the flute, the owner of the floating skulls wiggled his nose and sniffed the air while holding a serious face.

 _"She doesn't smell like it though."_

A flat tone, one that matched his blank expression that eventually cracked a small smile and shocked her further with a light nod.

 _"You're good, where did you learn that?"_

 _"It's a new song, old friend passed it down to me..."_ Hira responded just as empty with care and fully monotonous.

"Is that so?"

The Skull on the left side of his hip growled with a bemused tone, levitation carrying it forward and the jingle of chains rattling beneath the cloak. Shanti wanted freedom from the concealment of the cloak but was pushed back in by a gloved hand and left the skull on the right chuckling in his rusky and deep voice.

 **"Sounds awfully familiar, like the same garbage ol' Dameusos used to play back in the day."**

As the girl tensed and fixed her glare on the male skull, the master of the two cleared his throat which attracted her attention straight away. Much to her surprise, the boy held his hand up to her and held the one sided smile.

 _"Locke Cerberati, this is_ _Shanti_ _and_ _ **Zuugo**_ _."_

Both magical craniums nodded in unison while the girl eased upt he grip on her flute and met his hand with a brief shake.

 _"Hira."_

 _"Well Hira..."_

With one swift movement, Locke flung some of the loose change unto the hat and pushed his hands into his pockets.

 _"Keep up the good work."_

Just like that, Locke pivoted in place and began walking away. Hira tilted her head in curiosity, confusion and annoyance clear on her face but the pile of money distracting her nevertheless. Dropping down to her knees, she placed the Ryuteki back in its case and hid it away once again to the safety of the bag. The spilled jewels were brought closer to the hat, head turning and giving a bear a light whistle and the motion of the head.

 _"Chow time Bjorn."_

The bear's eyes went from black to red, lifeless limbs suddenly functioning as little arms pushed it up to ltitle legs and a sharp set of fangs gleamed in a smile. Hurrying over to his master's side, Bjorn tilted his head back and opened his mouth wide. Without much warning, the Celestial Wizard began spilling the money into the open-mouthed bear and dropped the last few jewels in before the toy belched with a satisfied smile.

 _"Glad you're happy, now let's go..."_

Standing to her own feet, Hira flung the strap of the bag on her shoulder and looked down tot he bear with a pot-belly full of money and had grown somewhat taller, enough to hold Hira's hand atleast. Sure it was odd, seeing a girl walking hand in hand with a toy but in the day and age of Wizards, one could overlook such things. Locke however, had kept his distanced but watched the ordeal alittle further up the path and hummed gently in wonder.

"Should've roasted that bear, gave me the fuckin' creeps."

 **"You give me the creeps you old hag."**

"DO YOU WANNA LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW SONNY-JIM?"

 _"Maybe... Girl isn't as brittle as she seems though."_

Locke thought only the skulls would catch his remark, a scoff from behind him however proved him wrong and the female that stood behaind earned herself a raised brow with a cold glare. The female, slightly shorter than Locke with long moss green hair and pure grey eyes stood with hands in the pockets of her purple jacket with the hood resting over her hair. Boots almost scraped the cobblestone path, black trousers tight on her legs and her petite but toned figure well concealed by her baggy hoodie.

 _"One less body to count then right?"_

Chestnut hues scanned the female as she stopped before the trio, the flaming eyes rising to the top of the eye sockets and a cold snigger rising from the both of the guardians.

 _"Either that or one more enemy."_

Locke replied sharply while the girl shook her head and stepped past him with a lazy motion of the hand for him to follow her.

 _"What's the difference?"_

Her tone seemed flat yet teasing, patronizing enough for the Dragon Slayer to fix his sights ahead and restrain his frowning face. Clearing his throat, Locke sighed defeatedly and rubbed the back of his neck with a gloved hand.

 _"The hope that I won't be the one adding her to it, you know fighting girls isn't eactly my style now is it Elizabeth?"_

With every syllable expressed carefully, Locke earnt himself a very sharp _'Tch'_ and toothy smirk that held itself on one side of her face.

 _"Bollocks."_

 **"She's got you there boy."**

"The day you undermine a Wizard because of her gender will be the day I roast him myself."

The opinionated were silenced by a low growl while Elizabeth giggled and broke the tension that was beginning to edge on. Instead of a sour response, Locke shook his head and chuckled while focusing back on the path to the Town's gate.

 _"Guess I won't pull my punches then."_

 _"And what of the security... Think it'll be safe?"_ Elizabeth questioned, moving the conversation swiftly along.

 _"It should be unless you're more than good at what you do and what you do is steal."_

"And ain't nobody better than our boyo here."

 **"He's even got his own Apprentice!"**

"WHO WE STILL NEED TO ROAST BY THE WAY!"

A short walk later and both Wizards were facing each other. Locke had the exit to the town behind him, Shanti and **Zuugo** both kept their sights on Elizabeth who's bland demeanour suddenly became somewhat nervous. The lack of eye contact, a faint flush to her cheeks made both skulls hold back their snickers and watched as Locke held his hand out to her.

 _"It was good working with you."_

 _"L-likewise... Will you ever pass through again?"_ Fluttering eyes finally met his and her croaky voice fixing up rather quickly.

 _"I might do. I have some other business to attend to and I may well just travel back this way. Seems like you'll be busy with the festival."_

Hira rolled her eyes as they parted fromt he farewell handshake, both parties concealing their hands into pockets and a shrug given in response.

 _"I'd say so, there's so many tourists coming early this year and our Guild Master decided to ask those trouble makers from Magnolia for help. You heard of them right? Fairy Tail?"_

Locke smiled, no restaint or anything, even the skulls seemed bemused but remained silent and allowed him to continue.

 _"Yeah I've heard of them... Heh, I guess I will be passing through eventually then."_

With the girl perking up, Locke spun to the path that led on further down the road and began walking. One final wave was thrown behind him and soon enough he disappeared from the girl's view.

 **"You don't think she's been asked to come up do you?"**

 _"Even if she has... Kyouko tends to follow her contracts really well and knowsI don't tolerate slacking."_

"That little witch has more that enough sass to defy you."

 _"Let's thank goodness she doesn't."_

 **"What about King's Mountain?"**

 _"They'll be fine... They're known to get the job done and I'm sure whoever they send will suffice... It is Fairy Tail after all."_

Lou Sanders - Comedian


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Hello! Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy with IRL stuff and haven't had a lot of time to work on this ^^_

 _I suppose the first thing I should address is OCs, send any submissions in any form that you may have and I'll have a look at them over. They'll probably be featured in the coming chapters and will mostly be Visiting Wizards for the Town's festival or members of the Guild mentioned in this chapter. Just a reminder that this Fic is based iin an AU-verse so the Canon plot of the Anime isn't a part of it. It's just a fun fic I wanted to write!_ _^_^_

 _And as always… Don't forget to drop a Review :D_

Chapter 1: Arrival Day!

 _ **"Another wonderful day in Fiore, not too hot and not too cold. A cooling breeze passed, the wondrous yet curious song that filled the air with joy from the upbeat tone and sharp notes. Such songs could bring a smile to any that walked down the path towards Oak Town, be they Merchants looking to make their trade, tourists looking for some blissful time away and even Wizards with a task much bigger than they realize at hand..."**_

Rize was a stunning woman, from the blonde locks that swayed past the lens of her glasses to the voluptuous physique defined by the tight yet comfortable clothing she wore. Her long coat billowed behind her while a content smirk stretched on one side of her face. Why?

 _"Finally arrived."_

The sign arching overhead read Oak Town, either side posts manned by guards that smiled politely and gave the female a light nod as she passed by. Heels clicked against the grey cobblestone, the path was becoming thick with life from citizens to kids. A little girl's shout attracted Rize's attention, sights setting itself on the short ginger girl who ran backwards and forwards between two boys who were throwing a dolly with a blue dress over her head. Despite the toy flying with ease like a shuttlecock, Rize held back the mild tension with a silent inhale and responded with a cleared throat as she approached the trio. A hand shot out, latching unto the doll mid-air and raising it closer to take a detailed look.

 _"Pretty little thing... Though I wouldn't say two on one is very fair now is it boys?"_

The two glared up at Wizard, one stepped forward and pointing a finger right up at her and hissed through crooked teeth.

"What's the big deal lady? Not like we're fighting or anything..."

 **"Y-y-yeah we're j-j-just having alitte f-f-fun."**

Rize took a good look at the two before turning her eyes to the girl, clearly younger with bright ginger hair and freckles that were being connected by a stream of tears.

 _"In my experience sweetie,"_

The blonde began with a smile to the girl and motioning to the two boys.

 _"When boys pick on a girl, it's either because they really like you-"_

A coy smile was given to the stuttering boy who's plump face turned beet red and adverted his gaze before switching it up to the other boy who held nothing but anger in his eyes.

 _"Or because they're jealous you have good friends and they don't."_

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of her?!"

Such a rude child, Rize wasn't expecting the kid to walk up and snatch the toy, but he did. With the smile never fading, the boy even took the time to shove the girl on her rear and pivoted to walk away.

"There's no way I'm jealous of a cry baby."

With the ginger girl whimpering, Rize sighed defeatedly while a faint _jingle_ rung in the air and remained oblivious to the boys. Without much warning, both of them, at the same time, suddenly fell forward unto the path and grunted in pain while releasing their hold on the doll. Both were too busy getting up to notice the doll had begun moving on its own and the thin blue line that tugged it along.

 _"You should be...She has good friends to be jealous of it seems and you don't."_

Helping the little girl to her feet and returning the doll, Rize turned her head to look at the two while the right sleeve of her jacket was rolled up to reveal the _Fairy Tail_ Guild Symbol. The two boys recognized, stood up and ran without another word while the little girl wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. Proud of herself, Rize smiled down to the little girl who stared up at her with watery eyes that held a glint of awe and raising to the tippy-toes in excitement.

 _"Stay pretty kid and those boys will never stand a chance."_

True words of wisdom, savoured sweetly in a series of giggles as the little girl turned tail and ran down the path, brushing past one particular male who appeared to have watched the whole ordeal with a faint smile.

 _"She's an exceptional Wizard for her age already."_

Rize giggled softly, fingertips covering her lips to compose herself and eying the male that stood before her. Slender with an all black attire of trousers, a long sleeved t-shirt and boots while his hair sat in an ebony black mess.

 _"Well I do have an eye for talent."_

In what looked like to be an extinctive manner, both stretched their arms out for a handshake with both bearing relaxed yet composed smiles.

 _"You must be Rize... I'm Haelyck Kropson, I'm from the King's mountain and I uhhh."_

The wizard tilted his head, catching the restraint in Rize's face as she shamelessly eyed him up and down while his face began burning up.

 _"You already know who I am don't ya?"_

 _"Mhmm~ I tend to do my homework on S-Rank jobs and my employers."_

Words oozing in a soft tone, the female took a step past him with his attention turning with every second, speechless almost as Rize looked back and motioned behind her with a thumb.

 _"So how about you show me to your guild hall and tell me all the big fuss is about around here?"_

 _"Oh yeah, sure."_

Walking side by side, Rize held a confident, slow stride while Haelyck dug his hands in his pockets and kept focused ahead while the Citizens of Oak Town continued their preperations.

 _"The Festival of Champions... If I knew people were going be up and kickin' this early I would've arrived sooner."_

 _"As opposed to how early you got here today?"_

 _"Precisely."_

While the two stopped to let an overflowing wagon full of parts for a carnival ride of some sort, Haelyck chuckled with the shake of the head and spared a sideway glance to Rize before continuing.

 _"The Opening Parade starts tomorrow morning, then the Champion Games last for two days and the closing ceremony is the day after the Games."_

It was beginning to make sense for the female who stared up to the banners being hung up across the path above, the colourful stands and characters running them in jolly chants on the best bargains. The duo turned as Haelyck concluded in a grump, something to do with Tourists crowding up the streets and the mess they left after.

 _"The main attraction though is the Champion Games, it goes on for two days and it's held at the Old King's Castle."_

Rize snorted at the thought of a Town ran by a King and yet the sight of the castle, even from afar was intriguing.

 _"And let me guess... You need alittle bit more muscle power to keep the castle safe?"_

The casual smile on the male's face dimmed into a grim state of thought, head lowering and eyes raising as they stck to the path as they walked.

 _"Yes actually. Normally, King's Mountain is called in for the job every year and no hassle. Somebody ended up breaking in not too long ago though, right after we installed a new security system set up by a... Uhh well..."_

 _"Another thief?"_

Haelyck nodded as he turned his head to catch Rize's pondering face, one with eyes set on the castle and then turning down another one of the cobblestone streets. He was surprised however when Rize began laughing lightly and turned as she began to speak.

 _"Can't say that isn't a smart move but it's a tricky one, either way me and the others are gonna make sure things run smoothly."_

Perking up abit, the Swordsman noticed a faint bounce to her stride and somehow eased the tension in his shoulders. This was the Fairy Tail spirit he heard so much about.

 _"That's great, I'm looking forward to seeing you and the Black Candle Circle at work."_

Now it was Rize's turn to be left rosy cheeked and stuttering with a nervous smirk.

 _"Something wrong?"_

Haelyck questioned with a raised brow.

 _"Oh it's n-nothing, just that I haven't exactly brought the B.C.C with me on this job."_

Composing herself rather quickly, Rize adjusted the bag strap on her shoulder and dug her hands into her coat pockets.

 _"Thing is... We have a new member in our ranks and the other two took her on a Job before I accepted this one. They haven't returned yet but that's not an issue, I've managed to bring along two exceptional wizards with me."_

 _"RIIIIIIIIIIIIZEEEEE!"_

Both stopped in their tracks to the voice coming from behind them, side stepping to stand sideways and gaze at the pig-tailed blonde coming to a halt a few feet away from them. Hands rested against her bare knees, black boots with the red laces that followed all the way up seemed to match the deep purple school uniform styled dress that fit her slender physique perfectly. As she stood straight, her blue hues locked to his while her white tie swayed loosely in the breeze and adverted themselves to the female with glasses.

 _"Sorry to interrupt but-"_

 _"No need for the formalities dear, in fact meet our Employer, this is Haelyck of the King's Mountain Guild and Haelyck, this is Solidad, one of the Wizards I mentioned."_

With a step forward, Haelyck barely had time to raise his hand for a handshake when Solidad had already snatched it up and gave it an eager shake.

 _"Well_ _ **Mr Haaaelyck**_ _is a pleasure to meet you!"_

 _"L-likewise... And please, just Haelyck will do."_

Formalities out of the way, Solidad stepped back and looked once again to Rize with a concerned look and fingers twiddling nervously.

 _"Well me and Kozo went to go check us in at the hotel... But I turn my back for one minute and the next he's gone!"_

While Haelyck shifted his gaze between them, anxious to see Rize's reaction he was instead met with a sigh and shake of the head.

 _"Dammit Kozo, he knows this is a serious job and still ignores orders."_

 _"M-maybe he's already at the guild hall, it's literally around the corner and it's a pretty big place."_

Both females looked to the Swordsman at the same time, a relaxed smile hanging on his face and a motion of the hand that set the two of into motion.

 _"Knowing that little bastard... I doubt it."_

The breeze was nicer on top of the Bell Tower of the Town Hall. Kozo would tell you that any day as he stood with a pair of black baggy cargo shorts and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. A hand adjusted the black beanie on his head and moved to fix the knot that kept his grey hoodie tied around his waist. He stared curiously over the edge at the banner that read 'Town Guard's March!' and grinned mschievously as his mind raced with thoughts. in a sudden movement, black hightops pivoted on the stone and took him a few steps back while a spray paint can appeared in a white light in his hand.

 _"Wait till they get a load of this!"_

The Rebel tuned into his work, spraying on the grey stone ground and the colour changing as the picture took form. Two barrels, both with thick black letters on the side saying 'Glue' and 'Feathers'. With the graffiti completed, a pillar of lights appeared from the artwork and vanished to reveal two solid barrels full of the written materials. The Spray paint can disappeared in the same light it arrived in, pushing both barrel closer to the edge and snickering madly with a glint to his eye. As he removed the lid and positioned his hands, Kozo was prepared to push until the sound of footsteps echoed in his ears briefly.

 _"And just what do you think you're doing?"_

Turning around, Kozo was taken back by the Blonde in who who held a short sword in her hand with a wicked jagged edge, her low cut top and short cape flowing with the wind while her slender legs remained protected by her high brown boots. Cracking a smile, Kozo raised both hands and shrugged with pearly whites peeking through his grinning lips.

 _"Oh ya' know... Just getting into the festive spirit and all that jazz..."_

Peering overhis shoulder to the guards below, Kozo smiled wickedly and glance back with a challenging stare.

 _"I don't suppose you wanna give me a hand do you?"_

And just like that the composure fromt he Blonde cracked, eyes widening further and fingers gripping the sword tighter. The Rebel noticed this shift in behaviour and restrained a giggle as she stepped forward.

 _"Is vandalism a joke to you?"_

 _"Well I try not to laugh publically but yes."_

Kozo was digging himself a bigger hole, evidently the girl was getting worked up aswell and growled as she raised the sword to eye level and inhaled hrough gritted teeth.

 _"Okay wise guy... I suggest stepping away from the barrels and come with me."_

 _"_ _ **Pffffft**_ _-"_

Clearly amused, Kozo took another step forward and clenched his hands into fists.

 _"I-I'm warning you-"_

 _"You've already warned me_ _ **toots**_ _."_

Kozo could've sworn he heard the female's heartbeat just before she lunged forward, a moment of blind rage that warranted two lunges that Kozo dodged left and right with ease. With frustration growing, the blonde lunged forward for his chest and missed completed as he leapt up in the air. With each hand landing on each barrel, Kozo pushed up and landed with a foot on each lid to avoid another slash at his head.

 _"For somebody trying to be authoritive you're not really keeping your cool are you?"_

 _"SHUT IT!"_

With a final slash forward, Kozo jumped and pushed the barrels off the edge as he spun int he air to land a few feet away from her. The blonde stared in horror as the barrels crashed down, a combination of feathers and oil sticking together to leave the marching band of guards unhappy.

 **"WHO DID THAT?"**

 **"WHERE ARE THEY?"**

 **"UP THERE!"**

One guard pointed up, setting the blame on the blonde and leaving her even more angry while the Rebel cackled madly.

 _"Safe to say that was all your fault."_

Kozo chimed as he held out his left hand, a magic circle appearing and a light beaming from to materialize a silver bat that reflected the sun light for a brief moment. Wrapping his digits around the handle, Kozo twirled it once and pointed it straight at the girl who had dropped to a stance. The younger man merely smiled, clearly loving the state of the situation and springing to action when the female had dashed forward. The sound of metal clashing filled the air, Kozo using her frustration to his advantage and blocking swiftly while acrobatically moving around the short space of the rooftop. Eventually two hands gripped the bat and one powerful swing brought her to block with the impact sending her skidding with heels floating over the edge.

 _"You're pretty good."_

Kozo chimed as he twirled the bat once and held it out to the side. Releasing his grip, the bat levitated for a split second before it was engulfed in a bright light and taken back to it's space in the storage dimension. The mysterious woman lowered her sword slightly and watched as he positioned his foot behind him.

 _"But I have to be somewhere and can't quite play anymore."_

 _"Don't you dare..."_

Oh he dared and he did so smiling. Pivoting to face the other way Kozo leaped high off the church tower and swung his arm out in front of him. Another magical circle was conjured and from it a crimson skateboard that flared hot red hues around it upon appearance. Kozo grabbed it from the air, body twisting and spinning to give the perplexed blonde a wink before the momentum spun him to the ground to land perfectly on the skateboard.

 _"Speed Magic: Blitz!"_

Kicking off the ground for movement, Kozo shot forward with a flaring trail behind him that weaved through the crowd below and disappearing around one of the street corners.

 _"GET BACK HERE!"_

 _"So this is the King's Mountain Guild Hall."_

Rize piped up as Haelyck and Solidad came to a halt in front of the complex ahead of them. It was a tall building built of stone and resembling a castle with 5 towers stationed around it. Above the tall double doors was an arch, the guild's mark resembling a sharp peaked mountain and a crown at sat at the base yet stretched all around. Rize took a moment to look at the path they just walked, the trees that flanked the path either side ending to reveal an open field with the Guild hall more or less at the center of the opening. With the town just beyond the treeline, Rize cooed a giggle and warranted a curious glance from the young wizard in all black.

 _"Well I must say Haelyck... I'm impressed."_

 _"No kiddin', place looks like a friggin' castle!"_

While Rize and Solidad fixated their sights on the architecture, Haelyck would merely give his head a shake as he took a step forward.

 _"Just wait till you see the town castle later, it has higher towers and-"_

Haelyck stopped himself at the sound of metal clashing metal, electricity humming in the air and the screeches of wheels on concrete. All three wizards looked over their shoulders with eyes widening at the rebel on a skateboard and a blonde with electricty surging around her body that gave her the speed to catch up.

 _"Kozo?"_

 _"Kozo!"_

 _"_ _ **Kaderin?**_ _"_

First was Solidad, narrowing her gaze with a lean forward and Rize confirming it with eyes widening as a smile spread weakly on her face. Rize took a step forward and snapped her arm out to grab Haelyck as he muttered the electrical blonde's name by the collar before yanking him well out of the way. Solidad remained in the same place however, oblivious that their team leader had already moved and letting her frown deepen between her brow.

 _"KOZO! JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DO-"_

Solidad wasn't able to finish her condeming yell, the incoming speedsters crashed into her and sent them tumbling into the King's Mountain guild hall. Dust cloud surrounding tham as they made the heads inside turn and watch as their tumble rolled them all the way across the hall. The interior itself was unique, stone grey pillars and walls with circular tables scattered all around with a single isle that led to the 'King's Table' that had suddenly started to rise and moving out of the way to leave the blonde duo and the Rebel to crash into the far wall of the hall. Haelyck leaned in from the door way, a nervous smile on his face and a low chuckle as he looked up to a _very_ annoyed Rize.

" _At least they have spirit eh?"_

"… _**DAMMIT KOZO!**_ _"_


End file.
